


Beautiful Stranger

by mywritingbox



Series: Fili and Liliana [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Inspired by: what about a ‘hey i’m sorry to bother you but i’m trying to convince my friends i’m a sex god so can you please write a fake number on this napkin for me real quick’ auandImagine a modern!au meeting of your favorite dwarf in a bar.





	Beautiful Stranger

“This is your chance before whoever he’s waiting for shows up.”

“Yeah go for it,  _sex goddess.”_

“Get his number and we’ll bow down to you, oh queen.”

Liliana gave her friends a dirty look before clearing her throat and smoothing her hair again, her eyes falling on that target in question. He sat three booths down, on his own and ever since she walked into the bar she couldn’t keep her eyes off him. Blonde hair with a full beard, muscles bulging through his fitted shirt and a face that demanded to find it’s way between your legs.

“Fine. I’m going.”

Standing up, she fixed her pencil skirt then briskly walked over to his booth and slid in the seat across from him.

“Hi!” She said brightly, announcing her arrival.

Fili looked up from his phone and gave her an amused look.

“Hi.” He replied with a blink. “Can I help you?”

Liliana stared at him, rendered speechless for a moment. Not only was he extremely attractive but his  _voice;_ a gift from the gods. Clearing her throat, she tried to play it casual as she opened the conversation.

“So! Waiting for your pretty lady to show up?” she asked with a wide grin and a careful smile was added to Fili’s amused expression.

“I’m waiting for my brother actually. We’re meeting up after work.” He replied slowly, tilting his head to examine the blonde stranger across from him. “Not… that I had to share that with you or anything.”

Liliana’s whole body wanted her to run as embarrassment wash over her but she was determined not to go down without a fight. How embarrassing would it be if she walked back to her friends doing the walk of defeat at  _not_ being able to pick up this guy? She kept the same wide grin on her face as she jumped in with the next question.

“Oh, cool. That’s nice! Family bonding and all that.” She said, curling a strand of hair behind her ear, ignoring his remark on it not being any of her business. This whole interaction wasn’t any of her business yet here she was! “You must work around here then? I do! About two blocks down at that private university – I’m an advisor.”

Fili nodded slowly, truly baffled at this woman. His eyebrows furrowed and he tried not to push her away by giving off a wrong or unwelcoming look. He was fascinated.

“Uhh, yeah I do work around here. Across the block actually.” He said, his fingers drumming lightly on the table as Liliana folded her hands in front of her, listening more earnestly than he expected.  _Is this some kind of a weird joke that Kili is playing?_

“I’m a research analyst for IndieCorp Insurance.”

“Ohhh cool. All that business stuff.” Liliana nodded. “Never had a knack for that myself but I commend you on it. I hate math.”

A short laugh escaped Fili’s lips after she said that and he glanced at her with amused bewilderment.

“As much as I’m enjoying this…odd conversation, is there something I can help you with?” He asked.

“Oh um. Yes!” she finally spoke, plastering another wide smile on her face and leaning towards him despite the blush very evident on her cheeks; her friends  _were_  watching after all. “Listen, I’m really sorry to bother you but I’m trying to convince my group of friends on that table over there that I’m a – a sex goddess, like – like – like good at picking up guys and would it alright if you just wrote a fake number on this napkin here real quick?”

Fili sat back and did his best to hold back his laughter as she stammered on, her blush getting worse with each word she spoke. She was pretty; blonde locks that curled loosely just past her shoulders with blue eyes that could mesmerize anyone and she was sitting here, at his table, rambling on about fake numbers.

He finally let out a chuckle and he saw the blush on her cheeks deepen. “Can I get your name at least?”

“Oh! I didn’t think you’d care to know…”she said and curled another hair strand behind her ear. “It’s Liliana…and yours?”

“Liliana.” he repeated and gave her a slow smile. “Mine is Fili…it’s a pleasure, sex-goddess Liliana.”

Liliana gave a soft groan and Fili chuckled in return.

“I really am sorry about bothering you – I’ll just go, really I’m sorry. I’ve wasted enough of you time already. This is absolutely mortifying.” She replied and started to get up when Fili’s hand gently held her back across the table.

“No, please. I was just teasing. I’m really intrigued about this whole thing. You can’t cut me loose this quickly after you’ve asked me all these questions already.” He said quickly, laughing and giving her a warm smile. “Please, tell me all about it.”

Liliana’s eyes fell on his hand gently clasping hers and then back up at his smile that made her heart do flip-flops for some odd reason. With a sigh, she gave him a sheepish smile. “It’s a stupid drunk bet – they’re drunk, I’m the designated driver,” she spoke. “– but drunken bet and I made a joke about being able to pick up any guy I wanted as us girls typically joke and well, here I am.”

She ended her shpeel with a shrug and that simple shrug finally made Fili laugh out loud. Liliana bit her lip, holding back a laugh of her own.

“I sound ridiculous huh?”

“This is the best thing that’s happened to me all day, are you kidding?” Fili replied, with a grin. “The nonchalance shrug really got me though.”

“This is me trying my hardest to play off exactly how embarrassed I am at this whole situation.” She said with a laugh and he chuckled.

“Don’t be. I mean, I’m really flattered I was picked for the dare. Is it the beard?” He said, stroking his beard and Liliana rolled her eyes.

“Or maybe it was the fact that you’re sitting alone and seemed like an easy target?”

“Ouch.” Fili spoke, putting his hand on his heart mocking a wounded expression. “What a blow to the ego! Are you going to roofie me next?”

Liliana laughed. “Now  _that_  would be mean.” She spoke wiggling her finger at him. “Also illegal. And I’m not that type of girl.”

Fili chuckled as his eyes examined her face; the wide grin with rosy cheeks. “Well what type of her girl are you then?”

Liliana paused and bit her lip. He was flirting with her. Hot guy across the bar was flirting with her.  _Nice._

“I’m a concoction of many things. I can’t just give away my secrets.” Liliana said with a shrug and grin.

The two silently glanced at each other from across the table with a smile. There was an intensity in the air between them that seemed to increase as they sat there.

“Do you mind if I ask…do you do this often? ”Fili asked softly.

She chuckled and shook her head. “This is my first time trying this and what I truly believe to be my last time. I think I really suck at it.”

“Well…you get a A+ from me at pick up skills. I admire your techniques.” He replied with a wink and she laughed.

“I’m glad I didn’t drive you to run…or call security on me.”

Fili laughed. “It’d be hard for security to consider you dangerous with a face like that.”

“That’s exactly why I can get away with everything.” She said with a blush and the two laughed.

Fili let a silence fall between them again and glanced at her hands resting on the table, inches away from his. Then he looked up at her face again, their eyes meeting. She really was beautiful; fresh-faced, kindness in her eyes and very easy to talk to.

A beautiful stranger.

The sensation he was feeling was weird. They had just met but it felt…so comfortable. He opened his mouth to begin asking her a question when Liliana beat him to it.

“I better get going…I’ve taken up too much of your time with my nonsense already!” she said with a chuckle.

“I’ve enjoyed every moment of our chat actually, no time wasted at all.” He replied with a grin.

“Well, I’m glad. I enjoyed it too.” Liliana said smiling as she slowly got up. “…How about that fake number then, stranger?”

Fili’s grinned widened as he stood up also, grabbing a napkin from the table and fishing a pen from his pocket.

“I’ll do you a better one, here’s my actual number.” He said, jotting it down quickly then handing it to her without letting go. “I think we’ve barely been acquainted and I…I’d like to fix that if you don’t mind.”

Liliana glanced at him with surprised, then reached for the napkin and smiled shyly at his remark.

“It doesn’t really feel like we’re strangers, does it? Even though we’ve just met?” Liliana spoke softly and Fili shook his head.

“I don’t know what this is, stranger, but I’d like there to be more to it.” He replied, slowly letting go of the napkin.

Liliana pursed her lips, twirling the napkin in her hand. “You know…I  thought this would end in a really creepy way but, I was pleasantly surprised.”

“I’ll say.” Fili replied with a laugh. “It’s not everyday a beautiful blonde awkwardly tries to get your number at a bar.”

Liliana gently swatted him, laughing along. “I did my best okay. Clearly I’m not very good at it but hey –“ she said, waving the napkin. “I got what I came for didn’t I?”

“Oh please, you have earned your title of sex goddess completely. Wouldn’t have doubted it for a second.” He replied with a playful smirk and she chuckled, shaking her head.

The two quieted down once more, glancing shyly at each other; Fili’s hands found their way in his pockets and Liliana stood picking gently at the napkin. Neither wanted to walk away just yet; there was an endless amount of things they could talk about. The hustle and bustle of the bar around them was drowned out, and the two saw, felt, and heard only each other.

“Well…I guess I’ll see you around then.” Liliana said, finally breaking the silence.

“I hope so.” Fili replied with a soft smile. “I’ll be waiting to hear from you…don’t be a stranger now.”

Lilanna laughed and wiggled her finger at him. “Well cheeky aren’t we, business man.”

“Give me a call soon and you can find out exactly how cheeky.” He replied, grinning.

“We shall see…” she spoke softly. “Have a good night, Fili.”

“You too, Liliana.” He replied and watched as she started to walk away.

She looked back a few times as she walked back to her table where her friends had been watching her like hawks. Fili slid back into his booth but kept his eyes on her and watched as she sheepishly held up the napkin to her friends and he heard the squeals.

He chuckled to himself and their eyes met from across the bar.

It was then that they both knew she would be giving him a call and they would meet at this bar again except next time, they would be far from strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
